


Stephanie

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [13]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Hi, my name's Stephanie and I really love your writing (they give me so much angst because I've finished the Maze Runner series, haha). I was wondering if I could have an imagine written in third person where Thomas and I are in his secluded "area" of the forest cuddling, talking and kissing? I have long brown hair and brown eyes, if you require any physical descriptions. Thank you so much, I hope you have a great day! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stephanie sighed softly as she leaned against the boy next to her. Despite how far away they were from others, she could still hear them doing their daily activities. If she strained her ears, Stephanie could hear the chickens clucking. But that’s not why she came here.

This was Thomas’ quiet place. He didn’t come here to listen to the other Gladers or the chickens. This was where he came to get away from them; when whatever he was going through was too much. No one else knew about this place. Even Stephanie didn’t know about until she stumbled across it, and Thomas, one day. So when they needed Thomas but couldn’t find him, she always came here.

"Is it something you can tell me?" She brushed stay bits of hair behind ear as spoke, not sure if he would say anything. Despite how many times she found him, Stephanie still couldn’t tell what he would say. Sometimes Thomas would tell her everything that was bothering him and other times he would just tell her that he couldn’t. Most of the time, however, Thomas wouldn’t say anything. He would just sit there, head hung low, and think to himself.

Thomas shook his head, “Nothing. I just…” he rubbed his eyes as he sighed heavily. After awhile, Stephanie could tell he wouldn’t saying anymore. She wanted to help him somehow; help ease his mind.

"It will be okay." Stephanie grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers, and squeezed it as tight as she could. She didn’t have a clue what was bothering Thomas, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was him. "I’ll make sure of it."

Thomas’ laughed hoarsely. Stephanie loved his laugh, despite how broken it sounded. She felt him squeeze her back before pulling her forward and wrapped his arms around her. They shook slightly as Thomas fought back the urge to cry.

"Thanks." It came out rough, barely above a whisper; as though he was scared someone was listening. That’s when everything clicked. Thomas’ was scared.

He was scared and didn’t think he could tell anyone.

Stephanie held onto him with all the strength she as she cried. Silent sobs escaped from as cried the tears Thomas refused to cry for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi! It's Stephanie and I loved your TMR imagine for me so much that I was wondering if you could write a sequel/a continuation of the scenario? It can be about anything, but please let it be fluff! Thank you so very much, have a super day <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my lovely Stephanie had asked for a sequel to the fic I wrote for her and this is it. I thought it best to just have both of her fics posted as the same story instead of separately.

Stephanie stood in the sand, just at the edge of the waves’ reach. Countless times she dreamed of beaches and the waters that extended beyond them. Dreamed of warm, white grains of sand beneath her feet while the wind blew through her hair.

And now here she was.

It wasn’t like how she often dreamed it would be. The sand felt like it was burning her bare feet. Dead leaves and branches littered the area. The wind brought with it a strange somewhat unpleasant smell, and the water was colder than she thought it could be.

Despite all that, it was more beautiful than Stephanie could have ever dreamed of. It was real.

The sound of muffled footsteps drew her attention away for the blue waters. She glanced over her shoulder before turning around to greet Thomas with a hug. They held onto each other in silence as the reality of everything settled on them.

"What now?" Stephanie pulled back slightly as she spoke. They were in a strange place, with hundreds of people they didn’t know, and no idea what to do.

Sighing slightly, Thomas rested his forehead against hers. He shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed hold of Stephanie’s hand. “No idea,” Thomas squeezed her hand gently as he spoke, “but everything will be fine. Promise.”

Stephanie nodding her head as she smiled. Even though she was uncertain about the future hold, as long as Thomas was there Stephanie knew she wouldn’t be scared of it.


End file.
